Pirate's Path
thumb|Guristas LogoVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle (Beschleunigungstore nur Sub-Capitals) Typ: Eskalation Pirate's Path ist eine Eskalation; sie kann im NullSec Komplex Guristas Military Complex ausgelöst werden. Wie bei Eskalationen häufig der Fall, so muss mann auch hier immer ein paar Systeme weit fliegen, um zu nächsten Eskalationsstufe zu gelangen. Erste Eskalationsstufe Beschreibungstext: Going through the logs from one of the command ships you blasted, you come across a recent memo containing a draft for a plan where forces from this Military Complex and another similar to this one were to gang up and raid a space trucker station somewhere in the region. Where this space trucker station is, is not included in the logs, but the location of the rally point is there. It is supposed to be by a small asteroid belt, not too far away. Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor. Gegner *1 Faction Battleship (Dread Guristas Destroyer) - meistens *4 Battleships (Pith Massacrer/Usurper) *3 Cruiser (Pithum Abolisher/Inferno) Wenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt, landet man in einem kleinem Asteroidengürtel. Dort steht ein Guristas Scout und erwartet von uns ein Passwort. Gegner Meldung: Guristas Terrorist Scout: Send me the secret password NOW. I'm warning you ... *1 Elite Cruiser - Guristas Terrorist Scout (Dire Pithum Abolisher) Der Abschuss des Faction Schlachtschiffs oder des Scouts löst normalerweise die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus. Zweite Eskalationsstufe thumb|Pirates Path 2Popup: From the wreckage of this ship, you get info on where it is from, it is another Guristas station. Well, more an outpost than a station perhaps, but it is a pure military outfit, not a regular colony. Gegner *3 Battleships (Pith Massacrer) *4 Destroyer (Pithior Guerilla/Supremanist) Wenn diese Gegner zerstört worden sind, kann man sich daran machen, die Station (Terrorist Raid Center) anzugreifen. Bei Beschuss erscheint eine Welle von Verteidigern. Respawn Meldung: Multiple ships have undocked to defend the station, which has also deployed 8 cruise missile batteries in self defense. *8 Stronghold Cruise Missiles Batteries (Guristas Cruise Missiles Battery) *1 Faction Battleship (Dread Guristas Massacrer) *5 Battleships (Pith Massacrer) *4 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Despoiler/Imputor/Invader) - web/scramble Normalerweise löst der Abschuss des Faction Schlachtschiffes eine weitere Eskalationsstufe (oder das vorzeitige Ende) aus. Eventuell muss man dafür noch die Station vollends abschiessen. In der Beute des Factionschiffs findet man neben Hundemarke und Munition mit etwas Glück ein minderwertiges Faction Modul; das Salvage hat Tech2 Qualität. Die Station hinterlässt einen Container mit Tech1 Modulen, aber nur um dieser Beute willen lohnt der Abschuss angesichts der doch beträchtlichen Schild-, Armor und Strukturpunkte eigentlich nicht. Restliche Strukturen: keine Beute. Dritte Eskalationsstufe thumb|Pirates Path 2Popup: Again you let your scanners comb the remains of the station and the ships, looking for clues on this alleged raid, and before long you are holding a log listing the second rally spot and as far as you can see, the raiding parties have already departed from here and two other stations and are supposed to convene within the hour. If one of the raiding parties was supposed to come from the Guristas station you destroyed originally, you have already managed to diminish their forces somewhat. Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor Gegner *1 Faction Battleship (Dread Guristas Usurper) - meistens *3 Battleships (Pith Usurper) *3 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Eraser) *2 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Death Delaer/Revolter) *3 Destroyer (Pithior Guerilla/Supremanist/Terrorist) Der Abschuss des Faction Schlachtschiffs oder des Scouts löst normalerweise die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus. Manchmal ist es notwendig, durch das Beschleunigungstor zu fliegen und sich dem Guidance Beacon zu nähern, de sich dort auf der anderen Seite in einem kleinen blauen Nebel befindet. In der Beute des Factionschiffs findet man neben Hundemarke und Munition mit etwas Glück ein minderwertiges Faction Modul; das Salvage hat Tech2 Qualität. Vierte Eskalationsstufe thumb|Pirates Path - 4. StufePopup: A fixed guidance beacon sitting here all alone.. you examine the thing and discover its guidance system points to a place not too far away. Perhaps that is the space trucker station? In any case, that is the only clue you have to follow, if the pirates have ever been here, they have gone already. Zu Beginn sind vier Schlachtschiffe (Space Trucker) anwesend - jedoch verschwinden diese Schiffe sehr schnell mit folgender Meldung: Space Trucker Convoy: To all nearby ships. I think we might have trouble. Lets go back through the gate before something happens! Nach einigen Minuten escheinen dann in drei Wellen eine Menge Guristas Schiffe. Man sollte einen guten Tank dabei haben, z.B. Carrier. Erste Welle Meldung: Guristas Pirates have appeared! Guristas Pirate: Clear out the guards first *8 Battleships (Pith Massacrer/Usurper) *3 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Inferno) - jammer *4 Destroyer (Pithior Guerilla/Supremanist/Terrorist) Zweite Welle - nach einigen Minuten Meldung: More Guristas have appeared! Guristas Pirate: I will loot these guys, you get the hangars! *8 Battleships (Pith Massacrer/Usurper) *3 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Death Dealer/Enforder/Executor) *4 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Imputor/Infiltrator/Invader) - web/scramble Dritte Welle - nach weiteren einigen Minuten Meldung: More Guristas have appeared! Guristas Pirate: Looks like there might be trouble, boys. Get ready for a fight! *1 Boss Battleship - Guristas Relay Commander (Pith Usurper) - Trigger Welle 4 *8 Battleships (Pith Massacrer/Usurper) *4 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Eraser/Inferno/Mortifier) - jammer *4 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Plunderer) Vierte Welle Meldung: More Guristas have arrived! *1 Boss Battleship - Guristas Relay Commander (Pith Usurper) - Trigger Welle 5 *6 Battleships (Pith Massacrer/Usurper) *3 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Annihilator/Murderer/Nullifier) - jammer *4 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Arrogator/Imputor/Infiltrator) Fünfte Welle Meldung: The Dread Guristas leader, Haruo Wako, has arrived. Haruo Wako: Let's see what we have here. A pitiful little space trucker encampment protected by a few inbred mercenaries. Looks like we'll have some fun tonight, men. *1 Boss Battleship - Haruo Wako *5 Battleships - Haruo's Jonin (Pith Usurper) *5 Elite Cruiser - Haruo's Chunin (Dire Pithum Inferno/Mortifier) *6 Elite Frigates - Haruo's Genin (Dire Pithi Infiltrator/Invader) - web/scramble Haruo Wako ist ein schwer zu knackender Gegner, er hat einen guten Schildtank. In seiner Beute befindeen sich mit Glück ein oder zwei A-Type Faction-Gegenstände, mit Pech nur Dread Guristas Faction Module. Das Salvage hat Tech2 Qualität. Das Trucker Gate lässt bei Abschuss einen Behälter mit 50 Metal Scraps fallen; Die Storage Facilities und die Habitation Module hinterlassen bei Abschuss manchmal (selten) einen Container mit etwas Handelsgütern. Kategorie:Guristas Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:NullSec